Eidolons
by ZeroKyori
Summary: The history of Gran Pulse and its Maker start affecting Lightning, and with only the Eidolons as a clue to the past, she uncovers an evil more greater than the Fal'Cie themselves. Planning on Flaire and maybe some Vanille and Hope.


**So…. This is my first fanfic ever, so please enjoy, despite all of the mistakes I have made to my original idea. All of the mistakes in this story are mine. If you don't enjoy this, well, know that you're not the only one who's not enjoyed my writing. **

_Long, long ago, when the Maker first created this world, Gran Pulse, she created 12 deities of immense power, who served the Maker, her sister, the Goddess Etro, and her brother, Lindzei. They acted as the voice of the Maker to the humans and the Fal'Cie, and led Gran Pulse to prosperity. These deities, separate of the Fal'Cie and humans, were so powerful, that they were third in power only to the Maker and the Goddess Etro, and more powerful than Lindzei. Lindzei, who had been planning on rebelling against the Maker and rule over the world, grew fearful and jealous of them. But he was crafty, and managed to lock the 12 into mortal forms. However, they were so powerful that their power leaked out, changing them into beings that, while weaker than the forms they had before, were more powerful than mortal beings and weaker than the Fal'Cie. However, Lindzei managed to interfere with 5 of the 12's memories, and ultimately managed to convince 3 of them that they served him. The other 2 would lose all of their memories and powers as deities and live among the human populace as normal mortals. Lindzei, having managed to convince the 3 deities, began waging war against the Maker and the Goddess Etro, who allied herself with the Maker. He was able to do this by controlling the hearts and minds of the Fal'Cie, and the majority of humans to his cause with the promises of wealth, power and glory. With all this power, he was able to challenge the Maker and be on equal ground with her. Yet such was the power of the Maker and the remaining 7 deities that, after a long war, the Maker was able to triumph over Lindzei. She sealed him in the heart of the planet, with the 3 deities that followed him. But the Maker was not without injuries. The war was taxing, and the Maker was exhausted. After sealing Lindzei, she left the world, seeking a place where her sleep would be undisturbed for countless eons, choosing only a select few to attend to her, but not before appointing the Goddess Etro as the guardian of the world and the remaining 7 deities to serve her. Yet Etro was also tired, and fell asleep with the 7. The Fal'Cie, left bewildered by the Maker's departure from the world, and released from Lindzei's control, cried out for her, but their cries went unanswered. The humans, devastated by the war and with only the few thousand that resisted Lindzei surviving the war, relied on the Fal'Cie and their powers to take care of them. Yet the Fal'Cie were helpless and confused, and no salvation was to be had by both humans and Fal'Cie. _

_It was at this time that Barthandelus and Orphan rose up as leaders and saviors. Barthandelus, rising up as Primarch of the humans, and Orphan, as the core of the Fal'Cie. They were able to lead the humans and Fal'Cie and into a new era of prosperity, peace and wealth. The dissenters, people who opposed their ways, and refusing to worship them stayed on Gran Pulse as Barthandelus and Orphan took the majority of Fal'Cie and humans with them on the new world they created, Cocoon. Yet all was not as it seemed. Lindzei, from his seal, had managed to keep control of Barthandelus and Orphan from the war, and it really was him who led the humans and Fal'Cie. Yet Lindzei was not satisfied with his position of power. He wanted to get out of his seal and to lure the Maker back to Gran Pulse so that he could have his revenge. He concluded that by causing the world to be destroyed, the Maker would come back to save her creation. Through the remnants of his control over all of the Fal'Cie, he spread the idea that the Maker would return if the Fal'Cie caused enough destruction in the two worlds, Cocoon and Gran Pulse. The Fal'Cie, wanting nothing more than the return of their creator, rejoiced. But they could not destroy it, for their very lives were tied in with protecting and providing for the humans who relied on them for everything. So they created the L'cie, humans who became crystal and gained eternal life if they fulfilled the Fal'Cie's wishes. Over time, two L'Cie would gather enough power and be transformed into Ragnarok. Ragnarok, one of the 3 deities who followed Lindzei, was originally the strongest of the 12 deities, and with the two L'Cie's power, was able to break away from the seal. However, through some unknown mishap, only 1 L'Cie became Ragnarok, and only managed to destroy a part of Cocoon before the power collected had run out and was forced back into the seal._

_I know not of what happened, but I pray to the Goddess Etro that she was the one who stopped Ragnarok, for she is the only one who can save us now. With Ragnarok gone, the Fal'Cie have begun creating L'Cie left and right. But they are all failing, and we see now the fate of those who cannot fulfill the Fal'Cie's wishes. They turn into C'ieth, monstrous zombie like creatures who prey upon those they once called family and friends. It is only a matter of time now. As far as I know, everyone on Gran Pulse has become a L'Cie, including me. I know not of what is happening in Cocoon, but I suspect that the Fal'Cie up there have done the same. I leave this document in hopes of someone reading this, and knowing of the dire situation we, the people of Gran Pulse, are in, and of the true history of this world, for I am of the few who remember the war, and of its true history. No one is safe from the horror of being a L'Cie. We cannot fulfill the Fal'Cie's wishes, for we are powerless. Our only destiny lies in turning into the dreaded C'ieth. So pray. Pray to the Goddess Etro that she may be able to deliver us from the Fal'Cie, and pray that the Maker may come and stop Lindzei, for they are the only ones who can save us._

_Elder of the Town of Oerba,_

_Oerba Luna Yin_

Fang let out a deep sigh as she finished reading the C'ieth stone that lay in front of her. _Oerba Luna Yin, huh… it's been a while since I last heard that name… _Fang mused as she leaned back in her seat. _Last I heard from the old hag was when she told me about the whole turning into Ragnarok thing. Who woulda thought? She wasn't a person to lie, but this sure takes the cake. I knew she was old, but THAT old? And all of this stuff about the Maker and Lindzei… kinda hard to believe. Besides that, I can't believe she didn't put me an Vanille as the two L'cie who did all that stuff. She knew about it, heck, she frikkin took care of us when Vanille and I were orphans. Can't a girl get any credit around h-?_

Fang was interrupted in her thoughts by a loud crash, followed by an impossibly loud roar. SNOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! This was followed by several other loud crashes and gunshot noises. Fang sniggered; it was her second most favorite time of the day: Lightning's-spree-of-bloody-mayhem-on-Snow, which almost always occurred in the early morning and caused headaches and complaints with the neighbors. With a smirk, Fang put away the C'ieth stone she had been studying, and strolled out of the room she shared with Vanille to see the daily entertainment Lightning and Snow provided. _Ahhhh, what a great way to start the morning _Fang thought as she went to eat breakfast and watch Lightning punching the crap out of Snow again.

**So….what do you guys think? This isn't the best I can write, but that's cause I wrote this yesterday until 4 in the morning, and I've been too busy to post this any sooner than now. Also very sorry about the long, seemingly useless prologue, but it plays an important part later on. I plan on having this be a Flaire fic, and longer than 10 chapters. But if I don't get any interest in this from people, then I'm taking this down. I have several other fanfics in mind, but again, I won't post any if no one shows interest. So please review!**


End file.
